<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's You by terrydan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099751">It's You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrydan/pseuds/terrydan'>terrydan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrydan/pseuds/terrydan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun was cooking his ramyeon when suddenly someone ring his apartment bell. When he open the door and he saw his bestfriend crying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun was cooking ramyeon in the kitchen. He plan to eat ramyeon while watching netflix. Suddenly someone ring his apartment bell and he decide to check who is that.</p><p>"Coming." he said while making his way to the door.</p><p>Yeonjun opened the door and what he saw shocked him. He saw his lovely bestfriend having red eyes and was crying. He feel sad seeing him like that.</p><p>"Yeonjun hyung" the blonde said while spreading his hands asking for a hug.</p><p>Yeonjun spread his hands too, allowing the blonde to come to him and hug him. He pat the blonde's back softly, trying to comfort the younger.</p><p>"He want to break up with me." he said, crying in Yeonjun embrace.</p><p>"Let's get in first, okay tyun? After that, you can tell me what happens."</p><p>The blonde let Yeonjun go and he enter the apartment. They both go to the living room. While Taehyun sitting on the couch, Yeonjun went to the kitchen to take his ramyeon. He can't waste that well cook ramyeon.</p><p>After a few minutes, Yeonjun come to the living room with a bowl of ramyeon. He put his ramyeon on the coffee table and then sit on the floor. Taehyun look at him in disbelieve. How can he eat when his bestfriend need him right now? He keep staring at Yeonjun.</p><p>"What? Do you want some?" Yeonjun asked.</p><p>"Hyung, how can you eat ramyeon right now when i'm heartbroken and need comfort? My crush my boyfriend Choi Yeon... No, aish hyung this is your fault i say it wrong. I mean Choi Beomgyu breaking up with me." he said, a little upset with Yeonjun.</p><p>"Sorry baby but i can't help it. You came here when i was cooking my ramyeon. I can't not eat it. How can i waste this delicious ramyeon. You know i can't resist ramyeon no matter what." he said then pout.</p><p>Taehyun hit Yeonjun hand. Then, he crossed his hands and then pout. Yeonjun just giggle. He ruffles Taehyun hair then cupped his face with both of his hands.</p><p>"My Tyunnie were upset. Aww, hyung is sorry Tyunnie ah. Now tell hyung what happen, i will listen to everything you will say. Okay?"</p><p>Taehyun glare at Yeonjun with a pout. He then begin telling his hyung about what happened.</p><p>"Beomgyu tell me he want to break up. He can't do this anymore. He said he the only one truly happy about our relationship. I'm confused with his statement. I don't know what he means with that."</p><p>Yeonjun nodded.</p><p>"He said i need to be honest with myself. I need to be honest about my feelings, i shouldn't lie." his eyes become teary and after a few seconds tears start falling down.</p><p>"But Tyunnie.... What he mean by that?" Yeonjun asked curiously.</p><p>"I don't know hyung.... I like Beomgyu a lot so i don't understand what he mean. You know it too hyung. I really really like him."</p><p>Yeonjun sighed.</p><p>"Tyunnie, don't go home. Stay with hyung tonight, okay? Let's watch movie. Forget about what happen."</p><p>After saying that he come to Taehyun and hug him for a very long time. Yeonjun actually already finished his ramyeon since the start, since Taehyun start telling about what happen and cried non stop. </p><p>That night they watch around three movies and keep cuddling the whole time. Honestly, Taehyun feel safe in Yeonjun embrace. Having Yeonjun beside him, make him feel comfortable and calm.</p><p>Finally the last movie end, Yeonjun take a glance at Taehyun. The blonde fall asleep, he maybe tired from crying too much. The older just smile looking at Taehyun softly. </p><p>Since the movie already end, Yeonjun get up slowly, don't want to wake Taehyun up. He can't just leave the younger sleep there on the couch so he decide to lift Taehyun to his bedroom. He put Taehyun on the bed but Taehyun don't want to let go his neck. Right now their face so close to each other and Yeonjun's heart beating so fast.</p><p>"Ah hyung, don't let go " Taehyun whined in his sleep.</p><p>"Sorry Taehyun ah, but hyung need to let go or hyung will end up destroying our friendship. Hyung don't want to lose you." he said then let Taehyun hands go from his neck.</p><p>Yeonjun walk to the other side of the bed and then lay his body next to Taehyun. He take a glance to admire Taehyun sleeping face, he so cute when sleeping. He then look at the ceiling, closing his eyes, trying to sleep.</p><p>"Choi Beomgyu, you're so stupid for letting him go" he said before sleep.</p><p>Taehyun the first one to wake up in the morning. He stretch his body and then look to the side. Sleeping Yeonjun look so cute and soft. He admire Yeonjun face for a moment. Without noticing, he actually smiling looking at Yeonjun.</p><p>Yeonjun open his eyes and the first thing he saw in the morning is Taehyun face, smiling so softly and staring at him with sparkly eyes. He didn't say anything, he just smile at the younger. He then stretch his body to make him feel fresh.</p><p>"Hyung..."</p><p>Yeonjun look at the younger.</p><p>"I think i understand what he meant?"</p><p>Yeonjun confused.</p><p>Taehyun cupped Yeonjun face with both of his hands and lessen the gap between his face and Yeonjun's face. They so close right now until they can feel each other breath. Taehyun look Yeonjun at the eyes.</p><p>"He actually mean you. I need to be honest about my feelings for you" he said.</p><p>Taehyun close his eyes and lessen the between his lips and Yeonjun's lips. Their lips touched. Yeonjun was taken aback for a moment but then he come to his sense and start kissing Taehyun back. Taehyun lips so soft and it drives Yeonjun crazy. He have been waiting for this moment for a long time and finally its happen.</p><p>They keep kissing each other until they both out of breath. Both of them flustered. They look into each other eyes and smile. Yeonjun ruffles Taehyun's hair and then kiss his forehead.</p><p>"I love you tyunnie."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>